Jiro (REBOOT)
|lastepisode= Kikaider REBOOT |numberofepisodes= 1 (Movie) 2 (Kamen Rider Gaim) |cast= Jingi Irie |color2 = Blue |image2 = Kikaider REBOOT.jpg}} Kikaider is the protagonist and eponymous character in the Kikaider REBOOT film. History Creation Kikaider was created by Dr. Komyoji to revive his original ARK Project with a special Conscious Circuit to make sure its new developers don't control him. He is sent to protect Komyoji's children Mitsuko Komyoji and Masaru Komyoji who hold the key to the creation of a new project made by Kanzaki and Tsubakiya. However, Kyomyoji dies under strange conditions with Kikaider wandering. A year later, in his human guise, Jiro ended up with Zamame City where he was immobilized before being found by Kouta Kazuraba, believing he was street performer until a sudden shower reveals Jiro's identity. Though his motion is restored by a lightning bolt, Jiro lost his memory of everything save his name. During his time with Kouta, learning that he defends people from the Inves as Kamen Rider Gaim, Jiro remains that there is someone he must protect but admits that he prefers not to remember out of fear of what he may become. However, when Ryoma transferred his mind into Hakaider and is overwhelmed by the android's programing, Jiro tells Gaim to reboot him so he can help. Once rebooted, Kikaider manages to help Gaim drive Sengoku-Hakaider off while destroying an Inves. However, regaining his memories of his mission to protect Mitsuko and Masaru, Jiro loses all memory of Kouta. Regardless, though saddened by the turn of events, Kouta wishes Jiro best of luck. Abilities and Arsenal Kikaider is Jiro's alternate form, a powerful battle android with a "heart" who fights to protect the world from the DARK organization. His outer shell is half-blue and half-red because of his incomplete conscience circuit (if it was complete he would only be blue, as blue signifies "good" in the Japanese culture). This form possess great strength and agility and is able to release electricity to empower attacks. *'Sidemachine:' Jiro's motorcycle that comes with a sidecar. Notes * The REBOOT Jiro carries a red electric bass guitar, in previous incarnations, Jiro carried an acoustic guitar. Both instruments were made by guitar manufacturer Yamaha. * REBOOT Jiro wears a red jacket in the film, a color usually associated with Kikaider 01, instead of his traditional blue. * REBOOT Jiro's transformation is not as flashy as his previous incarnations, he simply says "Switch On" and then his skin dissolves and changes into his battle form. In the previous incarnations, Jiro would shout "Change, Switch On! 1,2,3!!!" and cross his arms and his hands would touch his shoulders, activating the switches to his transformation sequence and change him into Kikaider. * REBOOT Jiro seems to be more robotic in movement and made robotic sounds while moving in his Gaim appearance, even when in human form. Some his behavioral mannerisms can be compared to Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation, such as his curiosity towards humanity and innocent nature. * REBOOT Jiro doesn`t seem to be as strong developed as the Original Jiro since he loses his memory twice in Kamen Rider Gaim and has presumably less power as seen in his fight with REBOOT Hakaider. * Jiro losing his memory could possibly be a reference to Komyoji losing his memory in the original series. Category:Characters Category:Kikaider REBOOT